


Маленькие мальчики не жалуются

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Abby is the best girl, Angst, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Страх перед взрослением.
Relationships: Abigail Lincoln/Nigel Uno, Wallabee Beetles/Kuki Sanban





	Маленькие мальчики не жалуются

— Абби, ты когда-нибудь думала о том, что будет дальше?  
Номер пять обращает на него внимание, отрываясь от чудесного фейерверка. Неподалеку второй номер пытается настроить прибор, должный запомнить и сохранить невероятное зрелище навсегда, а номер четыре предпринимает энную попытку признаться в чувствах номеру три. Куки в упор не замечает его поползновений, дружелюбно и настойчиво протягивая задиристому мальчишке популярную игрушку с радугой на голове.  
— Ну, дальше, — вновь подает голос номер один, видя как всегда спокойный, но не вполне понимающий взгляд собеседницы. — Лет через... шесть.   
Молчание, заглушаемое грохотом салюта и руганью Уолли.  
— Будем ли мы... прежними? — он опускает голову. — И, если учитывать договор, то сможем ли мы хотя бы... не знаю. Остаться, если не командой, то хотя бы друзьями? Хотя бы...  
Он бросает взгляд на собственные напряженные кулаки на коленях, и так и замирает, боясь предпринять что-либо дальше. Он сделал это. Сказал.  
Он ждет удара.  
К Уолли присоединяется Хоги, чью установку только что сбили. Салют сходит на нет.  
Найджел чувствует руку на своем плече, его легонько гладят по спине, после чего крепко к себе прижимают. Он утыкается в футболку Абби и слегка пугливо вдыхает запах ее волос. Он хочет обнять ее в ответ, но боится. Кто бы только знал, как он боится. Как трусит сейчас глава штаба.  
Она вновь и вновь проводит ладонями по напряженной спине, ощущая закаменевшие мускулы на шуплом теле. Она еще помнила, когда он рассказал ей об истинной причине своей бритоголовости. И когда, ерзая и отводя глаза, прижатый к углу, признался в возможном рецидиве собственной болезни. Тогда он не боялся. Не хотел говорить никому, не хотел тревожить. Она сама буквально выбила из него это признание, и не была уверена, что кроме нее и, возможно, родителей Найджела кто-то еще был в курсе «проблемы».  
Тогда он не боялся. Смерти — не боялся.  
Диагноз не подтвердился, все прошло отлично. Но вот взросление... от него лекарства еще не придумали.  
— Все будет хорошо.  
Он вздрагивает от внезапности ее слов после минут нервной, но такой уютной тишины.  
— Мы останемся друзьями. И через шесть, и через десять, и даже — двадцать, пятьдесят и сто лет! — она чуть отстраняет его от себя. Вечно собранный и серьезный первый номер напоминает растерявшегося на первой миссии новобранца. Битого щенка, над которым занесли кроссовок. Она силой ловит его взгляд.   
— Абби...  
— Все будет хорошо. — она мягко улыбается и, словно бабушка, трепет его за щеку. — Ты же сам знаешь, правда? Что бы не случилось, мы — это мы. Навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для ФБ-2016: http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209853393.htm?oam#more1


End file.
